Secret Ego
by Kind Giant
Summary: With summer break just around the corner new fourteen year old Mildred just wants to relax while her days last. Waking up to a beautiful Canadian morning Mildred is pretty hopeful that luck is on her side like every summer. Just when she senses something supernatural in her home Mildred's morning becomes severely drastic. The young teen won't relax for a long time after this.
1. In Which We Awake

Summary: With summer break just around the corner new fourteen year old Mildred just wants to relax while her days last. Waking up to a beautiful Canadian morning Mildred is pretty hopeful that luck is on her side like every summer. Just when she senses something supernatural in her home Mildred's morning becomes severely drastic. Mildred will have to learn the hard way some people don't have the same relaxing luxuries that she does.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Transformers. The only thing I claim is the character(s) I created.

* * *

My eyes begin to flutter open as yellow seeps through the windows.

_Ah, so fluffy…_

I snuggle deeper into my pink poofy blanket that I had ever since I was little. My current body temperatures combined with the sun's rays were only increasing my beautiful life that is laziness.

After maybe an hour or two I finally give in to my curiosity and sit up in my bed slowly.

Oh holy crapola-!

Note to self; wear sunglasses the next you sleep by a window.

I blink a couple of times to try and get rid of the incredible white blueness that shined directly at my vision. After sitting there like a fool in a sluggish position I decide to get dressed. This is odd because I don't get dressed in the morning on the weekend unless someone is visiting.

Yeah, I'm that lazy, deal with it.

I swear I almost die on my way to the dresser when I trip over a pile of collected papers that used to be my last month homework. They end up sacrificing themselves for my safety as they synchronize dance on my room floor when I karate kick them. My crappy unfinished homework doesn't change my poker face though, which never comes off. The only way to switch it to awesome face mode is if there's a joke or character that has decided to warm my heart. My expressions are very limited so if there's a joke that just makes people go hysterical usually I'm the only one not laughing. I may smile but even those are very faint. People often ask "what's wrong?" or "why are you sad?" when _nothing_ is wrong and _no one_ is sad. Okay, maybe a little.

What's that you say? Oh yes, I am fully aware of my weirdness.

The first drawer I open is the second one because that is where I keep all my normal clothes. The one at the top is the one for my undergarments.

So what shall the twat wear today?

I put on a black t-shirt with the image of a shy brown wolf and the words "Banff, Canada" at the side. I put on my usual kind of pants; blue jeans. After that I take a peek out the window before deciding maybe it's a little chilly outside so I grab my red maple leaf zip-up hoodie that's hanging from my desk chair.

Oh and by the way, I'm Canadian.

Just putting it out there for the record, folks.

So the next thing I'm doing is flinging my room door open without any socks on (typical) and silently stalking into the hallway so I can _silently_ go down stairs. I yelp like a drowning puppy when I almost trip half way down. Securing myself quickly with the hand railing, I notice something unusual.

I was alone.

Now don't get me wrong I am obsessed with having some alone time but something was terribly wrong. I could feel it deep within. It was like a sense of danger but at the same time deep hostility. Confusion soon blended in and I knew that emotion was partially my own even though I felt very neutral today. The silence didn't help either. My body tensed when my ears focused on every sound and the wind blew against the house.

Then everything came to a stop.

Fear.

The sickle emotion seemed to drone itself into my very core as I soon realized I was being watched. The alerting emotion of danger increased wildly and fear decided to join the party.

And I didn't know what to do… Except for listen. So I stood there rooted to the last couple of steps until reality blazed to life.

_Click…. Click…._

Right behind me. I could feel it. To the left. It was like when a scary teacher stands behind you and breathes down your neck. But I wasn't feeling the terror of high expectancy, _I was feeling the choices going through that person or things mind: "Life or death?"_ Or was it just that the judgement of that person or thing seemed to waver closer to _death_.

I remain rooted to the spot without knowing what to do. Should I fight back? Run away? Would I even have a chance?

I do the most idiotic thing that's what I do.

"I sense your presence, stranger," I say with my normal blandness, "Do not think I am afraid."

Hostility and fear increases and it's like I'm going to burst from the emotions. Yet I remain rooted.

The soft etchy clicking starts again and the presence seems to move slightly.

A shrill metallic laugh scratches the air around my head.

**"Oh, humans, so foolish."**

* * *

Disclaimer: Like I said at the top I do not own the Transformers. I only own my character Mildred in this story.

_Me: Ah, finally got this uploaded!_

_Mildred: *stretches out on giant pillow* what'cha doin'?_

_Me: What I just said; I just uploaded the first chapter of our story!_

_Mildred: Can ya pass the chips?_

_Me: They're right in front of your face. Like at least two or three inches._

_Mildred: Giant!_

**_Sigh._**


	2. In Which Mildred Isn't Battle Ready

_Please take note this is pure fiction!_

_**Warning: Contains swearing/cussing. If you are uncomfortable with even the mention of blood I suggest you leave this page.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I only own my character Mildred and the plot to this story.

_The soft etchy clicking starts again and the presence seems to move slightly._

_A shrill metallic laugh scratches the air around my head._

"_**Oh, humans, so foolish."**_

Now I'm normally a down to earth kind of gal despite my constant dreaming but this has gone out of hand.

All I have to say is I am freaking out right now.

"Not afraid? Why do you reek of fear?" The voice sounds like marbles and constant scratching.

Slowly, and stupidly, I shift my body in the direction of the voice.

A tall slim figure layered with wires and metal stood on the stairs one inch from my face. It, or s/he, had intense red eyes and seemed to have a predatory nature around it.

The thing grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed, expecting me to go down alone but I don't. I swiftly snatch one of the cables sticking out of its elbow joint and give my own aggressive pull.

Having the oxygen knocked out of my lungs from the crash and having scissor like fingers practically glued to my throat is not fun kids.

I struggle to push the robot off with my bare hands and both of our arms shake when we push against each other. Just when the thing smirks with evil delight I somehow gain the strength to push it to my right. Getting to my knees and looking up quickly, I smirk in my own delight when I see the closet centimetres from the thing. As I forcefully push and kick the robot I feel multiple spots on my body burning and stinging in sheer pain. I have enough of the stinging and slam the closet closed and hold my body against it so the robot won't get out. I see the bird cage table at the corner of my eye and reach for it only for the door to open slightly with metal arms flinging out. Okay so I can't push the bird cage table without dying. Slamming the door even harder the metal arms get it and go back into the closet. Well there is the couch which is only a couple of feet away; I only hope it'll be heavy enough.

I give a silent prayer before foolishly letting go of the door and rushing for the couch. The door flings open with as twice as strength and I have to _punch_ the thing with one hand as I push this damnable couch. The robot ends up jumping like a cat and starts to cut me with its now extended dagger fingers. I have no choice but to slam the couch into the robot.

"I will get you, femme! I will get you!" It screeches as it struggles to get its legs from underneath the furniture.

Running into the kitchen, I can't fucking decide if I should break into my dad's gun locker or grab a big ass butcher knife. The gun locker is down the next hall, so I say _F-off!_ I got no time and lean over the sink to choose my weapon from the knife magnet.

_Shoom! Thump!_

My only hope flies like a damn chicken across the living room and little freaky is out.

Okay, to the hell with it!

I grab the biggest one there!

I try to ignore the bleeding and my heavy breathing and how heavy the knife got all of a sudden but it doesn't work.

_Fling!_

Yet again robo-freak is as agile as F and leaps over the island like a _frigging cat._

Before the metal thing reaches out its claws while in pounce mode I swing the blade towards its neck.

_Ching!_

The freak falls to the floor before it even _touches_ me. I didn't leave much of a mark, not so much of a scrape or dent. I was only lucky because my Phys. Ed teacher decided that baseball is the best game ever. _Swing bat-uh bat-uh!_

I fidget in pure terror, what the hell do I do?! How do I kill it?!

I threw the knife like a dart at its chest.

"Agh! No! I will not offline at the hands of a human child!" It screeches once more.

The knife did go half way through its chest and I notice an odd light escaping its frame.

Kneeling down to carve more of its wretched metal body with the knife as much as I can, I almost have a heart attack and scream as loud as I could.

The robot had recovered just enough to pounce onto my chest and scrape me with its daggers. A handful goes into my leg and my waist bleeds from the side now from a deep dash. Reeling in pain, yes that may very well be an understatement, ready to kill? NO.

But I had too.

So I twist the knife five times and wince at the screeches of pain. I finally pull it up and it cuts through the neck and head. The thing twitches and the legs seem to be working.

I cut them off by using this knife for what it was made for.

After killing off the robot I collapse onto the floor in a collection of gasps and sobs.

What the _fuck _just happened?

I am now a messy and bloody heap on the floor. Unnoticed red sticks to my hair like slime. My stomach hurts so F-ing terrible and that's when I see it.

The huge gash in my waist.

Oh, I so… couldn't deal with this crap right now. Why can't I just cry a little longer?

Guess what?

I almost died. Mildred Galejay almost died.

And now I have to deal with this crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. The only thing I own is my character Mildred Galejay and the plot to this story.

_Please take note this is pure fiction!_

-Kind Giant


	3. In Which Mildred Remembers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Transformers. I only own Mildred and her story.

* * *

Mildred lay there in her own blood beginning to drain onto the floor. The girl's lungs hurt from the sobbing and constant gasping.

A pain like no other intensifies itself from all over her body and Mildred feels something hot trickling inside her throat. Her body forces her to cough and puke, allowing her to see what's inside her throat. Mildred hasn't puked in a long time, so along with where the substance is coming out, it's another terrible experience. The girl's tears are uncontrollable and she wheezes and whimpers in pure fear.

Finally she coughs it up and she reels back in surprise. Blood. The girl had just coughed up _blood_.

* * *

(Mildred's POV)

I lay there staring at the blood dripping onto the floor.

All I could think of doing was holding my stinging head in my scratched bloody hands and shaking myself vigorously.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…." I cried like the baby I am. My tears mixed into the pool of blood.

The stinging proceeded and I yelped when I became lightheaded. The world swirled around me in a blurred chaos and memories and dreams flashed before my eyes. Visions of arguments with my parents when they didn't understand me and times when I just wanted to be alone and they kept picking at me.

It wasn't much to remember, but it made me cry, I wanted to _stay_.

Times when guilt haunted me and I confessed my worry to my mother even if it was for the tiniest thing. When kids made fun of me and I wanted to punch all their teeth in but I held back with a grudge.

Heh.

They were all memorable, even the worse parts. It's what showed me a way in a sense; it helped me grow up a little moment by moment.

My frail body shook all over as I resisted the urge to sleep and tried to pick myself up.

I felt myself go numb to the world and darkness soon chose me.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant stormed the front doors of my nostrils that next fateful morning. Any previous emotions such as danger still lay set in stone.

For a couple of minutes I remained half in slumber and half aware. You know that feeling right before you wake up? It's like you're in a whole other world that's filled with a never ending ocean of softness, warmth, wonder, and thoughts. All you do is lay there obliviously in silent comfort and when someone calls you it's muffled and not really there. That's what I felt.

My peace was interrupted in what I call an ungrateful manner.

Being nudged in the side with who knows what (its hard that's for sure) is _very_ disruptive.

Subconsciously rolling my head to the side some of my needed senses lifted to a natural rate.

"Hey!"

Unfortunately for me… those senses aren't exactly wanted at the moment.

"Wake up!"

I grumbled something incoherently and smacked my lips quietly in soft pleasure.

The next thing I feel is confusion and my blue eyes snap open to see the physical world around me.

The physical world around me just happened to be a metal and concrete room filled with tables, strange steal things that could be beds and a giant alien robot holding a brown mouse haired girl who looked pretty average to me and appeared to have not slept in months.

Huh, strange for a minute…

Oh crap!


End file.
